1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aggregate bearing in bushing form, having an outer ring and an inner support element as well as rubber springs positioned in-between.
2. Description of Related Art
In the known aggregate bearings of this kind, the rubber springs are vulcanized into the gap between the outer ring and the support element. This method tends to cause the rubber springs to shrink during the cooling of the bearing that follows vulcanization, resulting in an enlargement of the gap, which can have a disadvantageous effect on the desired bearing characteristics.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantage, it has become known from German Patent 3 840 176 C2 to insert an additional body into the then enlarged gap, thereby achieving an elastic prestressing. This measure results in an early onset of the progression in the pull direction of the bearing. Calibration makes it possible to design and install the aggregate bearing without an additional element. However, because of the calibration, the gap either must be entirely or at least partially eliminated. This creates difficulties in those cases where the gap reaches larger dimensions of up to 4 mm, for example. The gap size is made up of two parts, one of them being the already mentioned shrinkage measurement of up to 2 mm, and the minimal measurement required for production-related reasons for producing the axial penetrations at the rubber springs. The calibration is especially difficult when the outer ring is provided with a contoured elastomeric coating.
It is an object of the invention to create an aggregate bearing which can be produced in a cost-efficient manner and which avoids the disadvantages caused by the shrinkage of the rubber springs.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in an aggregate bearing of the type mentioned at the outset by providing the outer ring with cut-outs, at least in the regions of rubber-spring connections in the main load direction, and providing the cut-outs with end beads projecting beyond the outer contour of the outer ring.